El amor, la pureza y la luz
by KuroiNoTenshi
Summary: Los digielegidos regresan al digimundo de visita, ¿cuál es el problema que los estará esperando? Sorato, Takari, Miyaken y Joumi
1. Chapter 1

El amor, la pureza y la luz

Parte 1

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy y Mimi salían de la secundaria de Odiaba para ir a tomar unos helados, Joe los iba a alcanzar después, mientras Davis, Kari y Tk hacían unos exámenes

Que horror!!!!! Fue el examen mas difícil del mundo, grito Davis como loco

Hubiera estado mas fácil si hubieras estudiado, Dijo Kari

Así es Davis, te hubieras puesto a estudiar en vez de haberte ido a jugar fútbol, dijo Tk abrazando a Kari

Por que no vamos con Tai y los demás a los helados, grito Davis

Te invito un helado Kari, le dijo amablemente Tk a Kari

VAMOSSSSSSS, dijeron todos

ESTE HELADO ESTA DELICIOSO!!!!!!!!!!!, GRACIAS SUPERIOR JOE, Mimi dijo con alegría

No hay porque Mimi, contesto Joe.

Te gusto el helado Sora?, Matt le pregunto a Sora nervioso

Claro que si Matt, muchas gracias. Eres muy amable, le dijo Sora

En otra ocasión te podría invitar otra cosa, como un refresco o a cenar que dices?, Matt dijo sonriendo

Es una cita? Pregunto Sora

Si así lo quieres tomar, entonces si?

Claro.

Matt se iba a sentar a lado de Sora cuando Tai salta en medio de ellos y le gana el lugar a Matt. Sora entendió lo que hizo Tai y cuando le pregunto que si estudiaban juntos Sora le dijo que iba a estudiar con Matt, Matt entendió la indirecta y Tai se fue con Izzy.

Tai? Le pregunta Izzy triste. Te gusta Sora verdad?

Para que te miento Izzy, si es verdad, siempre me ha gustado desde que la conozco, desde que regresamos al digimundo Sora le ha puesto mas atención a Matt. Tai estaba a punto de llorar cuando oye la voz de Kari.

Hermano! Hola! Ya venimos!

Ah! Hola Kari

Y Matt oyó la de su hermano gritándole a Kari que se esperara porque Davis se cayo en un charco de agua

Que habrá pasado con Davis? Se preguntaron Mimi y Sora

De seguro nada importante, ya saben como es el, reclamo Tai

Después de que ayudaron a Davis a salir, cuando llegaron todos se empezaron a reír.

Ja! Ja! Ja! Que gracioso Davis! Te tocaba hoy baño? Ja ja ja!

Para su información algo me tiro! No fue porque sea un tonto!!!!!!! Davis dijo enojado

Es que ya lo es! Dijo Tai en secreto.

Davis, creo que tienes razón esa cosa se parecía tu digimon, analizo Tk

Veemon??!!, No lo creo. Y si fue el cómo es que llego aquí?.

Unos murmullos se oían atrás de ellos, en unos arbustos todos los niños se asustaron cuando Agumon y Veemon saltaron seguidos de los demás digimons.

Que hacen aquí???? Gritaron todos.

Necesitamos su ayuda de nuevo, devimon, myotismon, piedmon y mummymon han revivido y han aumentado sus poderes de una forma asombrosa. Dijeron todos los digimons.

Y como vamos a regresar al digimundo?, pregunto Kari

De la misma forma que los digimons vinieron aquí, contesto Izzy.

Agumon! Dinos como llegaron aquí? Tai le pregunto a Agumon.

Bueno, myotismon reconstruyo su castillo y se abre sin la necesidad de las cartas esa es la forma mas rápida y en donde reconstruyo la puerta no hay vigilancia.

Agumon tiene razón, nosotros al ver la desgracia por la que esta pasando el digimundo otra vez decidimos pelear contra ellos con la ayuda de ustedes, con eso Gabumon termino la explicación.

Además siguen teniendo los digivices, verdad? Veemon pregunto.

Claro nadie los ha perdido o tirado es un recuerdo del digimundo. Davis dijo sarcásticamente.

Entonces tendremos que ir al digimundo otra vez, verdad, dijo Matt

Entonces que esperamos, vayamos!!!!!!!! dijeron Tai y Davis.

Si!!!!!!!!!! Dijeron los demás

En cuanto dijeron si, una luz los envolvió a todos, trayéndolos al digimundo cual fue su sorpresa al despertar, Devimon, Myotismon y Piedmon los estaban esperando.

Como es que Devimon y los demás están vivos?

--- Nota autora ---

Jejeje este fue el primer fanfic que escribi hace ya algunos años, espero que les guste...


	2. Chapter 2

El amor la pureza y la luz

Parte 2

Bienvenidos niños elegidos de Nuevo al digimundo, Devimon les dijo

Esta vez si morirán, aquí, Myotismon agrego

Esta vez no será tan fácil detenernos, Piedmon les advirtió

Como Tk fue el primero en despertar oyó todo lo que dijeron, como tal fue el primero en pelear. Mientras peleaba, Matt y Sora despertaron e inmediato le ayudaron, Davis, Kari fueron los siguientes en despertar, Mimi, Tai e Izzy fueron los siguientes y por ultimo Joe. No creo que puedan contra los 12! Dijo Tk riendo.

Talvez no, así que tendremos que poner en marcha nuestro plan!!! Dijeron los 3.

Devimon quebró el suelo, Myotismon ataco a las niñas elegidas y a sus digimons, como el suelo estaba roto ellas cayeron así Piedmon las atrapo.

Mirad nuestro plan, no creo que se atrevan a atacarnos teniendo como escudo a sus amigas! Dijeron los 3 riendo. Devimon tenia a Sora&Biyomon, Myotismon a Mimi&Palmon y Piedmon a Kari&Gatomon

Los demás digimons evolucionaron a sus etapas mas fuertes, pero como las tenían de escudo no les hicieron ni un rasguño.

Bueno, ya estuvo bien de juegos, dijo Devimon mientras asfixiaba a Sora

Mas te vale que sueltes a Sora, Devimon! Dijo Matt enfadado.

Nos gustaría jugar mas con ustedes dijo Myotismon mientras sujetaba a Mimi con su látigo.

No te perdonare que lastimes a Mimi, Myotismon! Joe grito

Si quieren a sus amigas sanas y salvas, será mejor que no nos molesten, dijo Piedmon mientras hería a Kari

No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a Kari o lo lamentarás Piedmon! Tk dijo enfadado.

Adiós!!!!! Dijeron los 3.

Y ahora que vamos a hacer, dijo Matt triste

Se las llevaron y no sabemos a donde? Replico Izzy

Pero si vamos tras ellos, las lastimaran dijo Joe

No lo harán si los atacamos primero, dijo Tai

Que no te importan Tai, Le grito Matt

Claro que si, Le contesto Tai

Por favor no pelen, al menos no ahora les dijo Joe

Esta bien, dijo Matt

Se iban a dar la mano pero Matt le pego a Tai y viceversa

No quiero perderlas, y menos a Sora así que piensa en otra cosa, Matt dijo desesperado

De repente oyeron unas voces, eran de ellos diciéndoles que si no las rescataban antes de que el eclipse que saldría por la mañana pasara ellas morirán. Por la mañana Matt fue por Sora, Joe por Mimi e Izzy lo acompaño, Tk por Kari pero Davis lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta, Tai se quedo dormido así que después de que se despertó inconscientemente fue por Sora pero Matt se le adelanto.

Sora se encontraba en la montaña Mugen, con unas cadenas que cada vez que se movía la rasgaban y biyomon en una jaula.

Devimon déjame salir, me las vas pagar estoy segura de Matt vendrá por mi, Sora gritó

No me importa quien venga, esto es una trampa cuando se acerque el piso se caerá cayéndose y tu también Ja Ja Ja! Rió Devimon.

Matt... suspiro Sora.

Mientras Mimi estaba en el castillo de Myotismon con los vampiros de Myotismon sujetándola y Palmon en una jaula.

Escúchame bien Myotismon no te saldrás con la tuya Joe vendrá por mi y te dará una lección!!!! Mimi decía como histérica.

Mejor, así caerán en mi trampa, vez esos agujeros en las paredes, en el techo y en el piso una vez que entren jamás saldrán porque unos rayos saldrán de ahí haciendo que desaparezcan y tu también ja ja!!

Alguien venga pronto por favor... pensó Mimi

Kari estaba en la montaña Espiral atrapada por una espadas y gatomon encerrado.

Piedmon, como es que saliste de donde te mandaron? Como es que tu y los demás volvieron a la vida? Y por que hacen esto?

No te importa, nosotros mismos recuperamos de alguna forma nuestras energías y nos regeneramos.

Tk vendrá por mí y te dará una lección que habrás deseado jamás volver, dijo Kari con alevosía

Eso veremos, claro si sobrevive. No volveré a caer en su juego esta vez no escapar necesitara ayuda para salir de esta, Ya que mis espadas son mas filosas y rápidas crees que escape Kari? Y si cuando este peleando no se fija una de las espadas pudiese ir hacia ti. Ja ja ja!!!

Tk ven pronto deseo Kari

Los chicos elegidos sabrán en donde buscarlas? Por que cada elegida piensa en alguien especial? Escríbeme para lo que gustes

--- Nota autora ---

Pues que puedo decir... esta historia la tenia toda junta pero dividida en partes asi que decidi subirlas por separado, espero sus reviews O!


	3. Chapter 3

El amor la pureza y la luz

Parte 3

Piensa Matt, donde podrá estar Sora, piensa donde la llevaría Devimon, se decía a el mismo.

Matt, no crees que se la haya llevado donde lo derrotaron, le decía Gabumon

Piensas que este en... en... la montaña Mugen. Gabumon hay que ir hacia haya.

Gabumon war digivoles a... Metalgarurumon

A la montaña Mugen Metalgarurumon!!!!

Agumon a donde crees que se llevaron a Sora? Le pregunto Tai

No se, Eh?

Que pasa?

Creo que vi a Metalgarurumon en esa dirección

Matt! No puedo creerlo fue por Sora, Agumon hay que seguirlos creo que sabe en donde esta Sora

Si. Agumon war digivoles a… Wargreymon

No los pierdas de vista Wargreymon!!!!

Joe te importa mucho Mimi verdad? Le pregunto Izzy

Así es Izzy, no puedo tener la idea de que esta en peligro y para colmo tenia que estar con Myotismon. Pero no importa porque iré a salvarla a como de lugar, dijo Joe sonriendo

Joe, tienes mi apoyo. Le dijo Izzy

Gracias. Izzy tienes alguna idea de donde este?

Podríamos ir al castillo de Myotismon probablemente estén ahí.

Les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, dijeron tentomon y gomamon.

Tentomon war digivoles a Hercules Kabuterimon

Gomamon war digivoles a Plesiomon

Al ataque!!!!!!

Patamon? Crees que Kari este bien? Tk le pregunto.

Espero que si Tk, ya sabes donde esta?

No tengo idea pero que tal si vamos a la montaña Espiral, ahí fue donde lo encontramos por primera vez

Muy bien Tk Patamon war digivoles a... Seraphimon

Veemon, ya sé donde podremos encontrar a Kari. En un lugar llamado la montaña Espiral. Hay que seguir a Tk él sabe donde es. Digievoluciona sin Hacer ni un solo ruido.

Como quieras Davis... Imperial dramon

No los pierdas de vista.

Me pregunto si Matt vendrá por mí..., Sora decía

No te preocupes Sora, estoy segura de que Matt vendrá por ti, biyomon le daba ánimos

Si, Matt jamás me dejaría en un lugar así, porque... Sora no termino la oración porque biyomon la interrumpió

Sora, que ha pasado en estos 3 años? Acaso tu y Matt son novios?, le pregunto biyomon

PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! MATT Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE... solo me invito a salir, eso no prueba nada.

No tienes porque enojarte Sora, rió biyomon

Espero que no tarde, estas cadenas son muy molestas.

Matt!, creo que alguien nos sigue, le dijo Metalgarurumon

Por que lo dices?

Siento una presencia de un digimon, de... de... Wargreymon

Significa que Tai nos esta siguiendo, Metalgarurumon ve más rápido, hay que perderlos y llegar a la montaña Mugen antes de que ese eclipse pase.

Matt te lo advierto, no dejare que te quedes con Sora

Matt estaba a punto de llegar a la montaña Mugen, cuando Wargreymon se le interpuso.

Tai? Que haces aquí?

Lo mismo que tu, voy a salvar a Sora!. Déjame decirte que hasta aquí llegaste! Wargreymon! No permitas que entre!

Como digas Tai

Metalgarurumon, cúbreme iré tras Tai

Esta bien Matt

Mientras Matt corría tras Tai, y sus digimons peleaban, Devimon dejaba todo listo para su trampa

Ja! Al parecer dos chicos vienen por ti, lastima que morirán en el intento, ja ja ja!

Dos chicos?, tienen que ser Matt y … … … Tai! pensó Sora

Tai! Vuelve! Devimon te matara, sino tienes a tu digimon, la gritaba Matt

A ti también, así que mejor vete!, le contesto Tai

La hora se acerca, será mejor que te despidas de ellos, Ja ja. Ve por ultima vez el exterior.

Sora vio como Matt y Tai entraban, así que de un grito les advirtió sobre la trampa pero como Tai no escucho siguió corriendo hacia ella, el suelo se quebranto tirando a Sora.

Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon fueron a su rescate pero fue demasiado tarde para Sora y biyomon.

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritaron Sora y biyomon

SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!, grito Matt

No puede ser, soy un ESTUPIDO!, grito Tai

Son unos ingenuos, los mandare con su amiga, les dijo Devimon

Con su mano saco unas esferas y con eso los lanzo al suelo de la montaña Mugen, perdiendo agumon y gabumon sus poderes. Mientras en el castillo de Myotismon Mimi estaba muy triste

De verdad Devimon pudo desaparecer a Sora? Matt y Tai de verdad pelearan por ella? Por que se habrá "enojado" Sora con Biyomon?

--- Nota autora ---

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no recuerdo bien que pasa aki :s, se los dejo a ustedes


	4. Chapter 4

El amor la pureza y la luz

Parte 4

Mimi, no te pongas triste, alguien que te quiera y te estime vendrá corriendo por ti como en un cuento de hadas, le decía palmon

Además mencionaste a Joe, tenlo por seguro que tu le importas mucho, recuerdas cuando decidiste ya no pelear mas Joe te acompaño. No es así?

De verdad crees eso palmon? De verdad le importo al superior Joe? Solo lo dije porque me invito un helado, Mimi rió

Ay Mimi no has cambiado en nada,

Izzy, ese es el castillo de Myotismon, verdad? Plesiomon date prisa, el eclipse esta por pasar

Joe, Hercules Kabuterimon y yo nos adelantaremos para que entres y la salves, así que date prisa, le advirtió Izzy mientras Myotismon los observaba.

Si Izzy confío en ti, no tardare.

No te preocupes Joe, iré lo más rápido que pueda, le dijo Plesiomon

Cuando Izzy se libro de los obstáculos, Joe entro corriendo y después Izzy lo siguió. Al momento de verlos Mimi sin pensarlo les grito como histérica sobre los agujeros. Izzy le pidió ayuda a Hercules Kabuterimon. Así destruyeron los agujeros, cuando Joe iba a rescatar a Mimi Myotismon los vio.

No se saldrán con la suya, nuestra ambición será cumplida, les advirtió Myotismon.

Myotismon levanto su mano y saco unos rayos, deteniendo a Joe y desapareciendo a Mimi y a palmon. Como fue muy rápido no sintió nada.

Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Le grito Joe

Como pudo a ver pasado, pobre Joe, Izzy dijo lamentándose

Tranquilos, muy pronto estarán con ella no se preocupen no somos tan malos como pensaban estarán juntos

Myotismon levanto sus manos y lanzo de nuevo los rayos haciendo explotar su castillo y que gomamon y tentomon perdieran su energía.

Esto no puede estar pasando, Mimi... dijo Joe

Porque están desapareciendo las elegidas? Como es que sus digimons no han podido digievolucionar?

--- Nota autora ---

Esta parte quedó algo pequeña, pero bueno el proposito era (si mi memoria no me falla) una parte por chica :P


	5. Chapter 5

El amor la pureza y la luz

Parte 5

Seraphimon! Espera! Creo que alguien nos sigue, le dijo Tk

(sorprendido), creo que ya de dio cuenta que lo seguimos, Imperial dramon has algo. Eh? Donde esta Tk

Me buscabas Davis?

Ah!, hola Tk mi buen amigo, que haces por aquí, sabes yo estoy vigilando el lugar para ver si encuentro a Kari, le dijo Davis riendo

(le dijo con una gota en la cabeza) Davis? Vamonos ya! No naci ayer como no sabes donde esta la montaña Espiral decidiste seguirme, hay que darnos prisa ese eclipse no tarda en pasar. Date prisa!

Eh? Claro, Imperial dramon no los pierdas.

Gatomon, estoy preocupada ya tardo mucho. De verdad crees que venga Tk?

Kari no pierdas esos ánimos, Tk vendrá, el nunca te dejaría en las manos de los malvados, tu eres su amiga y los amigos jamás se abandonan.

Crees que las demás estén bien, estarán ya a salvo?

No lo se Kari, no lo se...

Cállense, no estoy para soportar sus quejas,

Los ojos de Piedmon brillaron atacando a Gatomon, por ese ataque Gatomon regreso a ser un Salalmon.

Vaya, vaya, vaya parece ser que tus amigos vienen por ti

Eh?

Que lastima que no pudieron ver la destrucción de las otras niñas, pero te preocupes tu la podrás ver.

Piedmon saco una pantalla para que Kari viera como Sora y Mimi fueron destruidas.

No puede ser, Sora y Mimi... dijo llorando Kari, creo que oigo a Tk y a Davis 

De verdad Gatomon?

Si, (señalando la ventana) por ahí

Que? No puede ser, entraran por la ventana, no perderé contra ese mocoso de nuevo, los destruiré a como de lugar.

Cuando Tk y Davis entraron las espadas de Piedmon salieron por todos lados, ellos ya sabían lo que ocurriría así que solo pudieron esquivarlas, a Piedmon no le gusto en nada así que entra mas las esquivaban mas salían y mas rápido, dos espadas que Tk y Davis esquivaron rebotaron y le dieron a Kari y a Gatomon.

Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Gritaron los dos

Al momento que las espadas que las tocaron desaparecieron las dos.

Tk... Davis... fue lo ultimo que Kari dijo

Ay, que lastima su querida amiga murió, bueno solo falta una, no tengo tiempo de jugar tomen esto.

Las ultimas espadas que quedaban fueron directo a Seraphimon e Imperial dramon, perdiendo sus fuerzas.

Dijo que solo faltaba una, pensó Davis

Significa que Sora o Mimi una de ellas debe seguir viva, y la otra debe de estar... dijo tristemente Tk

---- Nota autora ----

De verdad puedo ser tan cruel como para dejar las cosas así? Ni yo misma me lo creo. Pero el final aun no lo tengo

(:P este fic ya lo tenia escrito asi que en ese momento no había final, pero ahora ya lo hay jijiji )


	6. Chapter 6

El amor la pureza y la luz

Parte 6

Será este nuestro fin... como es posible que Agumon y Gabumon estando en nivel mega no pudieron derrotar a de Devimon si la diferencia de poderes es muy grande... Porque..., pensaba Tai

Cuando Tai se despertó vio que estaban Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Tk, Patamon, Davis y Veemon. Después volteo su mirada arriba y vio a Devimon, Myotismon, Piedmon y Mummymon preparándose para atacarlos y deshacerse de una vez por todas de todos los niños elegidos.

RÁPIDO! DESPIERTEN TODOS! NOS VAN A ATACAR! Grito Tai

Después de que Tai les gritó reaccionaron y sus digimons trataron de digievolucionar no pudieron por falta de energía.

Este será su fin niños elegidos, dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Cuando se prepararon para atacarlos 3 voces se oyeron que decían lo siguiente:

Biyomon war digivoles a Phoenixmon

Palmon war digivoles a Rosemon

Salamon war digivoles a Holy Dramon

Será posible, pensaron todos los niños

No! No ¡no puede ser nosotros acabamos con ellas! Como es que siguen vivas? Se preguntaron los 3

No los perdonaremos jamás, dijo Sora estando arriba de Phoenixmon

Es cierto, sean comportado muy mal, dijo Mimi sostenida por Rosemon

Nuestros amigos han sufrido, dijo Kari montada en Holy Dramon

Devimon prepárate! Le grito Sora furiosa

Myotismon no te perdonare! Le advirtió Mimi

Piedmon no tiembles, pelea! Rió Kari

Creen que les tenemos miedo? Les pregunto Devimon

Además solo será un segundo juego para nosotros! Les contesto Myotismon

Pero ya que están aquí será divertido jugar con ustedes! Les advirtió Piedmon

Así las niñas y los 3 digimons empezaron a pelear. Los 3 digimons creyeron que seria fácil, pero las niñas eran mas fuertes así que de un golpe los derrotaron

Flama carmesí dijo Phoenixmon

Nooooooooo grito Devimon

Mi turno! Azote de espinas! Dijo Rosemon

Ahhhhhhhhhh grito Myotismon

Ahora yo! Fuego del dragon! Dijo Holy Dramon

Arrrrrrgggggg! Grito Piedmon

Después de la batalla Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Holy Dramon y Valkyriemon perdieron sus fuerzas y las niñas cayeron desmayadas. Matt atrapo a Sora y Gabumon a Biyomon, Joe atrapo a Mimi y Gomamon a Palmon, Tk a Kari y Veemon a Gatomon (aquí si era necesario ya que Patamon no tiene manos o brazos además a Veemon ya se le hizo

De repente un agujero se abrió pero era para regresarlos a su mundo, las chicas seguían inconscientes así que se las llevaron así y sus digimons ya habían recuperado el conocimiento así que no se pudieron despedir como siempre. Al llegar a la Tierra Sora se encontraba en la casa de Matt, no recordaba nada solo que la había invitado a salir.

Matt?? En donde estoy?

Ya despertaste, que bueno que estas bien, dijo con alegría

De que hablas?

Así que no recuerdas nada

Por cierto cuando va a ser nuestra cita?

(Solo recuerda lo que paso antes de ir), que te paree mañana a las 4:00 PM.

Esta bien, dijo sonriendo.

Mimi se encontraba en los helados con Joe.

Superior Joe, seguimos aquí?, pense que ya estaba en mi casa, dijo Mimi norteada

Mimi, no te acuerdas de lo que paso?, le pregunto

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Davis se cayo, dijo riendo

Menos mal, dijo rascándose la cabeza

Superior Joe, me podría llevar a mi casa y de paso a comer?

Claro Mimi no hay problema

Así se fueron los dos caminando, agarrados de la mano. Por ultimo Kari se encontraba en su casa con Tk

Al fin recuperaste el sentido, Kari me da gusto

Que paso? Por que estoy en mi casa?, pregunto Kari

Lo que pasa es que te quedaste dormida y Tai me pidió que te llevara a casa porque el tenia asuntos pendientes

Ah, te quedaras conmigo hasta que llegue?

Por supuesto, dijo sonriendo Tk

Y así las niñas elegidas derrotaron a los malvados Devimon, Myotismon y Piedmon sin que ellas lo recordaran.

FIN 

---- Nota autora -----

Bueno este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado ya que me tarde para escribirlo y mas para pensarlo (y como 7 min en subirlo todito)


End file.
